rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Leaders of the Gorak'nar Commonwealth
The Gorak'nar Commonwealth was founded as an Imperium in approximately 7000 BC. Around AD 1865, the Emperor was replaced by the High Inquisitor as leader of the Gorak'nar people, with very similar powers. The Throne of Po'gaenus - named for the last of the Emperors - has been vacant since Po'gaenus the Exalted abolished the Emperorship in AD 1865. Gorak'nar Emperors These are the Emperors of the Gorak'nar Commonwealth since the Gorak'nar Empire was established in roughly 7000 B.C. All have been Elders. The length of their reign is based on Earth years, but has been confirmed by Gorak'nar historians as being correct. *Jaeden'laek I, approx. 7000-6500 BC *Silar'kahn I the Great, 6500-5200 BC *Incar'reyaes I, 5200-5195 BC (assassinated) *Jaeden'laek II, 5195-4863 BC *Jaeden'laek III, 4863-3994 BC (assassinated) *The Interregnum, 3994-3008 BC *Jaeden'laek IV the Great, 3008-1990 BC *Silar'kahn II, 1990-1723 BC *Zhar'kayn I, 1723-1550 BC *Incar'reyaes II, 1550-1160 BC *Jaeden'laek V, 1160-940 BC *Jaeden'laek VI, 940 BC (dies mysteriously) *Jaeden'laek VII, 940-800 BC *Silar'kahn III, 800-700 BC, *Zhar'kayn II, 700-434 BC *Jaeden'laek VIII, 434-320 BC *Jaeden'laek IX, 320 BC-6 AD *Se'jaenus I, 6-79 AD *Se'jaenus II, 79-420 AD *Jaeden'laek X, 420-700 *Zhar'kayn III, 700-1350 *Chara'sayh I, 1350-1620 *Jaeden'laek XI, 1620-1680 *Chara'sayh II, 1680-1790 *Po'gaenus the Exalted, 1790-1865 High Inquisitors These are the reigns of the High Inquisitors since 1865, when the Emperor Po'gaenus I abdicated to become the first High Inquisitor. The regnal numeric system that began with Jaeden'laek I, the First Emperor, continued with the High Inquisitors. Since Po'gaenus dissolved the Emperorship in 1865, the Emperor's throne has remained "unattainable" by other Gorak'nar leaders. After the death of Po'gaenus in 2063, the Elders began to become withered and hunchbacked as a result of their now-unrestrained use of psionic powers, a deterioration that was halted by the efforts of Velenkayn IV in 2285. It is forbidden by Gorak'nar religious law for any child to be named Po'gaenus; the Gorak'nar people feel that there can only be one Po'gaenus, who became their patron deity after his death in 2063. It is believed that a "Po'gaenus the Second" would be akin to "Pope Peter the Second" in Catholic end-time prophecies. Strict safeguards have been set in place in order to prevent a potential Po'gaenus II from rising and heralding the Glaeken'duramus (literally, "The End As It Was Prophecied"). *Po'gaenus the Exalted, 1865-1885 (Emperor 1790-1865) *Chara'sayh III, 1885-1950 *Velenkayn I, 1950-1980 *Jaeden'laek XII, 1980-1987 (dies mysteriously) *Jaeden'laek XIII, 1987-2005 (resigns) *Velenkayn II, 2005-2063 *Velenkayn III, 2063-2161 *Jaeden'laek XIV, 2161-2269 *Velenkayn IV, 2269-2296 *Jaeden'laek XV, 2296-2341 *Velenkayn V, 2341-2350 (dies mysteriously) *Jaeden'laek XVI, 2350-present It is noted that a very unusual set of coincidences, coinciding with historical events in human history, occurred when the reign of a High Inquisitor began or ended. The reign of Po'gaenus I as High Inquisitor of the Commonwealth began the exact moment in time that General Robert E. Lee signed the surrender terms at Appomattox. Jaeden'laek XII dies the day Joshua Underwood is born on Earth, and Jaeden'laek XIII resigns the day he turns 18 years old. Velenkayn II leaves office the day Zefram Cochrane makes his warp flight (also the day Po'gaenus died), Velenkayn III leaves the day the United Federation of Planets is formed, and Velenkayn IV leaves the day the Reydovan Empire is formed. Category:RPGCategory:Star Trek